Henry Sugar's London Adventure
by AFlyingCar
Summary: Henry Sugar is in London, but he has some people who are out for revenge. One-Shot. Just a small project I had for school and I probably made the characters either OOC, or just bad. Rated T because I'm afraid of the Fan-Fiction Gods.


**A/N: I hope this came out alright. It was a small project I had to do for History class. I would have uploaded it sooner but I was a tad confused as to how to categorize it. I'm not even sure what to call it… Anyways I'm uploading this to hold you guys over until the next chapter for Out of Body Experience comes out, or maybe this other story that I'm working on. Now that I think of it I have a lot of little projects that I'm working on. ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

On one of Henry's adventures, Henry and Max Engelman were in London, this being their second visit to all the casinos. Max Engelman had disguised Henry as a British sailor on leave for the weekend, named Private DaVinci. With this disguise, Henry was going to visit the Lord's House and try to win more money than he did the first time he went there with his powers. Unfortunately for him, the same mob who owned the casinos in Las Vegas had followed him and eavesdropped on his conversations with Max. This allowed them to know not only that he would be disguised, but what the disguise he was planning to use that night was. After a night of gambling at the Lord's House and walking to his hotel with £50000 in his pocket, Henry began to notice some men following him. These men however, were not just any people walking around for an evening stroll. These men could win any wrestling match easily; just from their size, plus, Henry could tell that they had been following him since he left the Lord's House. He paid no mind to it, as they were probably just some people who lived in the same general location as his hotel. When he walked into his hotel, he quickly went up to his room and called John Winston and told John how much money he had made.

"That's great!" Winston said over the phone, "This money can help supply the orphanages with some more toys and possibly a swimming pool!"

"That's great," Henry replied, "although don't forget to save some of that money for-"

Henry was cut off as he heard a knock on his door. Confused as to who could be up at this time of night, Henry said, "I'll call you back, somebody is at the door." As he hung up and walked to the door, he began to think that maybe it was Max, who was staying in a separate hotel room, trying to get him to play Clue with him. However, Henry forgot to look through the peephole, and when he opened the door, he was met with a fist to his face.

Quickly backing away and getting up, Henry realized that the two men who walked into his room were the same two men who had been following him from the Lord's House, and they did not look happy. Needing to leave the room quickly, and alert Max to where he was going, Henry began to think of a way that he could grab his phone and get out of the hotel before the two men cornered him. Seeing a method of escape, he made a dive for his cell phone, accidently tripping one of the men in the process. Henry, being smaller than they were, was able to get up before the other did and barely made it out before the other man grabbed his feet and tripped Henry. Trying to get away, Henry kicked the man grabbing his foot and lost his shoe in the process. Sprinting towards the elevator, Henry quickly pushed the down button on the elevator and ran for the stairs, hoping to throw off his pursuers. After Henry made it to the ground floor and began to run onto the street, he noticed that the act had merely delayed Henry's pursuers. Running along the street again, Henry noticed a church with a door that was slightly ajar. Hoping that maybe this time he could throw his pursuers off, Henry quickly ran inside the Church and hid under one of the pews.

After waiting for ten agonizing minutes, Henry peeked out from under the pew and, upon noticing that the men had not followed him inside, got up and dusted himself off. Realizing that those men could be anywhere, Henry decided to stay inside the church for a while. Of course, Henry got bored quickly since he had nothing to do inside of the church. Normally when he got to the hotel, he would call Winston, talk about the money made and the orphanages, and then he would go to bed. But since he still had adrenaline pumping and couldn't sleep, he decided to read one of the bibles.

After opening one of them up, he immediately became enthralled in the miracles that Jesus did. For a second, he wondered if he could learn how to do those miracles as well, but quickly dismissed the thought. There would be no way he could learn those miracles. However, that didn't mean it was impossible for someone else to. Henry realized that it was entirely possible that Jesus could have learned how to perform those miracles. He also realized that the tricks to learning those miracles were most likely lost to time.

Now Henry wasn't a religious man, he only believed in something if he could see or experience it. Since Henry had never seen, or felt the presence of, a god, Henry had never had any reason to believe in one. He still didn't, but he definitely believed in the possibility that Jesus could have performed those miracles.

When Henry woke up the next day, he at first couldn't remember where he was. After concentrating hard for a second, he remembered where he was. He was in the church that he was in while hiding from the two goons that were chasing him. He then realized that he hadn't called Max after he got inside the church. Once he opened up his phone, he began to walk outside while dialing Max's number. When he finished explaining to Max what had happened the night before and that he was okay, Henry had reached the hotel. After going up to his room, he put his other shoe on, walked over to the room that Max was staying in and told him that they both should leave London before the men came back to the hotel.

While they were waiting for their flight to Paris, Henry went into a gift shop and bought a bible.

* * *

**A/N: Now I think you guys should know the requirements for this project. So I'll just copy paste them in...**

**Never mind, I can't seem to find the document. Pretty much though, it had to be _NO_longer than two pages. (This is the first draft of the story, so it was made before I trimmed it down.) It had to fit sometime in between Chapters 13 and 14, and lastly, it had to show him thinking about some religion(or something like that).**

**Anyways, please read'n review. Have a good weekend/week/day/night everybody.**


End file.
